villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clem
Clem is an enemy ghost encountered in Luigi's Mansion 3. Clem is a redneck mechanic that resides in the Boilerworks located on the level B2 of the hotel. He is the tenth boss of the game. His outfit involves a blue mechanic cap, a white tank top, and blue jean overalls that have been reduced to a "jumper dress" of sorts by his ghostly nature. Luigi has to fight him for the tenth floor's elevator button. Biography When Luigi enters the room, he finds Clem sleeping on the top and tries to make as less noise as possible to not wake him up. However, Luigi accidentally steps on a rubber duck that produces a sound that quickly wakes Clem up. He becomes angered upon seeing Luigi and activates a valve that fills the entire room with water, hoping that Luigi drowns in the process. Unfortunately for him, Luigi manages to get into an rubber duck inner tube to protect himself, so Clem gets in another one to fight Luigi personally using his hand fan. In battle, Clem will try to get closer to Luigi to attack him with the fan, causing him damage. Luigi has to use the Poltergust to suck which makes the inner tube move contrary to the direction he is aiming. After a few attempts, Clem will then make a spin attack that causes him to go dizzy. When he is vacuumed, the inner tube will be stuck in the suction and will instead cause it to deflate sending Clem to fly around the room until he lands on the floor. While Clem is unconscious, Luigi must go up to the floor and vacuum Clem before he tries to use another inner tube to go to the water. If he fails to do so, Clem will reappear using another inner tube to fight Luigi in the water. Now, Clem will throw a bomb in the middle of the pool, limiting Luigi's space to move. After being defeated, Clem will struggle to free himself before being finally sucked in, while humorously releasing several rubber duckies in addition to the tenth floor's elevator button which falls into the pool, requiring Luigi to drain the reservoir to get the button. At the end of the game, it is revealed that most ghosts in the hotel were brainwashed by King Boo, and thus were unwillling accomplices. Thus, this might also be true for Clem. However, his eventual fate remains unknown. Personality An atypical "redneck", Clem is incredibly lazy and, like most ghosts in the game, not very good at his job. Luigi catches him asleep on the job twice, and after defeating him and viewing the Gallery, sees that Clem is again, asleep. He's also a slob, a trait proven by the condition of his personal room in the Boilerworks, which is so dirty and cluttered it takes Luigi almost a full minute to vacuum up all the dirt and junk before finding anything valuable. Gallery Luigi's Mansion 3 – Clem Boss Fight (Floor B2 Boilerworks) Boss - Clem - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Trivia *In the French translation of the game, Clem is called "Lucien le gardien" .Incidentally, the name Lucien come from the latin word "lux" (light) putting it in contrast with the darkness of the subterranean boilerworks area."Lucien" is also an old-fashionned name,easily associated with French rural areas. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Undead Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists